The Rain Came
by Stardust of Orion
Summary: Story poem about a girl who is supposed to be a sacrifice to a monster so that her people will live.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the story that this poem is based on, but I do own this poem in its entirety.

**Title**: The Rain Came

**Author**: Stardust of Orion

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Drought and intended sacrifice mentioned.

**Summary**: Story poem about a girl who is supposed to be a sacrifice to a lake monster so that her people will live.

**Author's Note**: Okay, I have a task for anyone who reads this . This poem was written several years ago when I was in high school. It is based on a short story from a textbook, but I can neither remember the story's name, nor the person who wrote it. I would very much like to know that info., for my own purposes, but also so I can give them credit. The poem is supposed to be a retelling of the basic plot of the story, so if this seems familiar to someone, let me know where you think it is from. The short story may have been called the same title or something similar like "The Rain Came Down in Torrents" or something like that, but I really just don't remember. At the time, it was a great story, but still just an assignment, so I didn't take note of that sort of detail.

* * *

"**The Rain Came"**

The fields are dry as bones,

and the people- they are hungry.

The rain must come down in torrents.

Yes, the medicine man has spoken.

The rain _will_ come down in torrents

when the chief's only daughter dies.

Yes, the girl with the brass chain round her waist must die.

* * *

And thus the chief did weep

for his daughter's innocence.

The chief called to his family

and said the tribe will go on,

_but_, one girl must die to save

their broken tribe.

Yes, it _was_ the girl with the brass chain round her waist who must die.

* * *

And the girl did weep then,

for she thought she was to wed,

only to find out that she must die.

And so, the gifts came pouring in.

The people said it was an honor;

her name would always remain,

but, _yes_, the girl with the brass chain round her waist must die.

* * *

The people danced til the moon did rest.

The girl began to weep,

for she would never be married.

Never would her love she see for he had gone away.

Did he know she was to die

wearing the brass chain that was his gift?

Yes, the girl with the brass chain round her waist must die.

* * *

And at the dawn, a feast was prepared.

The food- it looked delicious,

but the young girl did not eat.

Only a little water did she drink

from her little calabash.

You need not eat when you are to die.

Yes, the girl with the brass chain round her waist was _going_ to die.

* * *

With sacred oil her head was anointed.

Her journey must begin.

She had to walk all night through the great forest

to the lake that was so unfeeling,

where, within, the lake monster would feed on her body;

the body that was to be its sacrifice.

Yes, within the lake the girl with the brass chain round her waist would die.

* * *

To her father and mother she said good-bye.

And as she walked away,

she saw her dreams come to an end,

so, she sang a song of a young girl's untimely death

and she looked for a reason that would warrant

her death to make the rain come in torrents.

Yes, the girl with the brass chain round her waist must die to bring the rain.

* * *

She came to the sacred place

in which she must pass through

to get to the lake where,

at sunset she would make her sacrifice.

And a large crowd gathered round

to send their love to the long dead.

Yes, the girl with the brass chain round her waist would _soon _be dead.

* * *

And as she came to the sand where the lake had receded,

she felt she was being followed.

Could it be the monster,

come to take its fill?

The girl began to run;

the sun was sinking fast.

Yes, _tonight_ the girl with the brass chain round her waist must die.

* * *

A hand reached out to grab her,

her young love she did see.

He said they had to reach the unknown land

to hide from the wrath of the ancestors.

The young girl tried to tell him

that the curse was upon her.

Yes, _she_ with the brass chain round her waist must die.

* * *

But, with two coats they covered themselves to hide

from the wrathful eyes of the ancestors.

They ran from the sacred land,

and half way back they turned.

The sun was almost touching the water so,

faster they did run,

for the girl with the brass chain round her waist was _supposed_ to die.

* * *

And as they looked back,

with the sun almost gone,

they saw the furious clouds had gathered.

The lightening streaked across the sky

and, oh, how the thunder roared.

And as they ran the rain came down in torrents.

Yes, the rain came down in torrents

and the girl with the brass chain round her waist did _not_ have to die.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I know the poem isn't that great. It needs a decent amount of work, but it has potential. Any suggestions for reworking it? Also, remember what I said in the Author's Note before the poem. I really need help figuring out what the short story is called that this poem is based on. Thank you all so much. Oh, and sorry for all the page breaks. No format I tried would allow it to actually keep a space in between each verse.

As for those who are asking why I am posting this story poem rather than the Avatar: The Last Airbender fic I promised, well read my profile. I updated my story progress at the end of the profile, which explains why that fic has not been posted yet, although it _is_ finished.

_

* * *

Copyright 2011 by Stardust of Orion_


End file.
